


Alone in the Hotel

by RiyeRose



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Everybody knows he's horny for Makoto, Fluff and Smut, Laurent's pining hard, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: Laurent Thierry is pining for Edamura Makoto and maybe the feelings are mutual for Makoto too?
Relationships: Laurent Thierry/Edamura Makoto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 747





	Alone in the Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more fics of these two and I will provide.

The steam fogged up the extravagant hotel bathroom. Edamura stood under the hot spray, sighing quietly as droplets rolled down his skin. They were in the last stretch of Laurent’s convoluted plan. Edamura couldn’t wait to see how everything panned out. As he washed the soap from his body, he stared absentmindedly at his reflection. Part of him wondered why Laurent went to such great lengths to bring him back into the scammer world after he was released from prison. It irked him to the point of screaming whenever he recalled how badly the blonde man duped him into thinking he was actually a good mechanic. But, though he would never admit it out loud, he was somewhat glad that Laurent decided to pursue him. It sent an excited chill through his body; he was something Laurent wanted. Badly.

“Dammit…” he growled quietly.

Water dripped from his wet hair, sliding down his cheeks. His hand wandered to his exposed crotch, taking hold of his hardening member while his other hand was pressed against the glass of the shower. He huffed under his breath, stroking himself with quick movements. Laurent’s smug smile remained in his mind, his voice in Edamura’s ear as if he were actually in the shower with him. His huffs and moans bounced off the bathroom walls, mixing in with the steam. Edamura groaned out, trembling as he climaxed in his hand. A grimace fell on his face when he realized what he’d just done.

'Jerking off to that bastard', he berated himself. 'I must be going out of my mind. Fuck, I need a drink.' 

Dressed in only a bathrobe, he walked out into the common area, not expecting to see the very person he masturbated to sitting on the sofa, sipping a tall glass of bubbling champagne. His jaw dropped. 

“Y-You!” he gasped out. “What are you doing out here?”

“Enjoying a nice drink,” Laurent crooned in his smooth, rich voice. “I assume that’s why you’re here as well.”

Edamura grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Y-Yeah…” 

“Care to join me, then?”

A deep frown formed on Edamura’s face. Reluctantly, he sat down on the other end of the sofa and picked up an empty glass, holding it out to Laurent who happily filled it with champagne. 

“Where are Cynthia and Abi?” Edamura asked, taking a sip of the sweet, tangy drink.

“Out,” Laurent stated simply, his usual coy smile splayed without care. 

“So, you were drinking out here alone?” Edamura laughed beratingly. “How sad.”

Laurent’s smile seemed to widen. “I was hoping you’d join me, Edamame-kun.”

Edamura’s eye and lips twitched at the stupid nickname. “Do I have to keep reminding you it’s ‘Edamura’ not ‘Edamame’?”

“No, I just prefer to call you that.”

“Hmph.”

Silence settled between them for a few minutes. It was only broken when Laurent suddenly moved closer to Edamura, resting an arm around the back of the sofa. Edamura eyed him carefully. 

“You’re really close,” he said quietly.

“Makoto.” 

Edamura went rigid when Laurent said his actual name. It sent a strange shiver down his spine. Laurent’s hand brushed against his skin, cupping his cheek and turning his face towards him. In that instant, their lips met in a sweet kiss. Edamura’s eyes widen. He tightened his grip on his glass so as not to drop it. Laurent’s lips were soft and wet, the stubble of his beard tickled but in a good way. Edamura should have shoved him away and spilled the champagne on his head for stealing a kiss from him. But he couldn’t. Or rather, he didn’t want to. Laurent leaned into the kiss, his hand moved to hold the back of Edamura’s head while his tongue slid past Edamura’s lips, exploring every inch of his mouth and dominating his tongue with hardly any effort. When they finally broke for air, Edamura opened his eyes, not realizing he’d squeezed them shut during the kiss. Laurent was smirking at him.

“I knew it,” he suddenly said.

“K-Knew what?” Edamura asked hesitantly. 

“You’re too cute.” 

Heat rushed to Edamura’s head. He set down his glass and shoved Laurent back, getting to his feet quickly. “Thanks for the drink but I think I’ll go to bed now. Good night-”  
Laurent didn’t let him finish, grabbing his wrist and yanking him back down, this time onto his lap. Edamura reddened hard at Laurent’s knowing grin.

“Were you planning to go to bed with this?” he asked, enjoying the view of Edamura’s robe slowly coming undone and revealing his half-hard cock. 

“It isn’t any of your business!” Edamura snapped, averting his eyes. 

Laurent merely laughed, looping an arm around Edamura’s waist and bringing his face close to the brunette’s chest. He ran his tongue across the smooth fair skin, sucking and gentling biting while his hand busied itself with Edamura’s member, stroking the twitching length with long even strokes. Edamura trembled at the pleasure, using Laurent’s shoulders to hold himself together. 

“Lau...rent…” he moaned out the other man’s name.

“Your voice is even sexier when you’re turned on,” Laurent purred against his skin, already having left a few red hickeys on Edamura’s collarbone and chest. 

Edamura rocked his hips to Laurent’s rhythm, panting and trembling as he did so. He felt a burning desire swelling in the pit of his stomach, a craving for the cocky blonde foreigner that he didn’t quite understand. Edamura bit his bottom lip, leaning his head back as he came in Laurent’s hand. His breathing was shallow and unsteady and his ears and face felt hot. 

“Your orgasm face is too cute,” Laurent complimented, licking the excess semen from his hand. “Do you want to keep going?”

Before Edamura could respond, the hotel door flew open, causing Edamura to jump away from Laurent like he was a burning bush, adjusting his robe quickly. Abi and Cynthia walked in together. Abi looked back and forth between the two men, her expression severely judgemental whereas Cynthia just smiled behind her fingers, trying to pretend that she wasn’t.

“I thought you ladies would be gone for a while,” Laurent said, sounding genuinely disappointed. 

“I’m tired,” Abi stated brutally. “I don’t have time to wait for you to fuck Edamame. I’m going to bed.”

She sauntered into her and Cynthia’s shared room, shutting the door behind her. A mortified Edamura excused himself and hurried into his room. Cynthia giggled at his departure, sitting in the armchair, her gaze focused on a grinning Laurent. 

“Did you make your move on him?” she asked, her glossed lips curled into a smile.

“Indeed,” Laurent replied, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back with a glimmer in his icy blue eyes. “He’s even cuter than I anticipated. I’m falling for him even more now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, everyone enjoyed it! I have plans to make a Cynthabby fic possibly soon sooooo...


End file.
